Un Falso Intento de Comedia
by Any-m3
Summary: ¡Estamos Fuera! Miyu-chan y Ann-chan, un par de sexys reporteras son las encargadas de entrevistar a las personalidades que le dan vida al famoso anime Naruto Shippuden. (Al puro estilo chat de Facebook)


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de _Masashi Kishimoto-sensei._

_**Felicidades, Culut-san nwn**_

_**Un falso intento de comedia XD**_

_**Summary: **__¡Estamos Fuera!____Miyu-chan y Ann-chan, las sexys reporteras son las encargadas de entrevistar a las personalidades que le dan vida al famoso anime Naruto Shippuden. _

Capítulo 1. _Detrás del Escenario._

**Miyu:** Hola, Hola. *Sonrisa nivel Gai* Soy su reportera Chan, Miyu-chan. Y hoy… :D

**Camarógrafo:** Miyu, está apagada.

*Se escuchan un par de golpes y la cámara se enciende. La joven se coloca en frente y se arregla el cabello*

**Miyu: **Soy Miyu Tumototachida y esto es: _"Detrás de… Naruto"_. :'D

/OPENING/

**Miyu: **Muchos somos fans de Naruto Shippuden, una producción del maestro Kishimoto. *La cámara voltea a un vidrio donde se ve una sombra que los observa* Y en ésta sección, les mostraremos la historia desde otra perspectiva.

*Mucha gente se observa por detrás jalando cables, acomodando utilería y demás*

**Miyu: **Nos encontramos recorriendo la Aldea Konohagakure, situada en una vieja villa usada para la grabación. Todo está listo para iniciar con las grabaciones de la segunda temporada que promete ser todo un éxito.

**Niño: **Wow. O.O

**Miyu: **Niño, interrumpes la toma. ._.

**Niño: **¡Mamá! ¡Una indigente me está hablando! TT-TT

**Miyu:** ¿Indigente? ._.

**Miyu: **Caminemos un poco por el lugar, la verdad es que es idéntico, no tengo palabras para describirlo, es tan… tan… normal *-*

**Ann: **¿Es en serio? (pokerface)

**Miyu:** ¿Acaso no ves que es normal? :T

**Ann: **No, no lo veo. Es la aldea de Konoha *0* Es tan majestuosa, grande, hermosa, cálida, es la-

**Miyu: **Como iba diciendo, en éste lugar… ewé

**Ann: **Te odio e_é

**Miyu: **e_é.

*10 Minutos Después*

**Miyu: **Y bien… *suspira* Yo soy tú y tú eres yo, no podemos estar peleando todo el tiempo.

**Ann: **Estoy de acuerdo .v. Creo que nuestra rela-

**Miyu: **¡Ichiraku's Ramen! *Corre al puesto*

**Ann: **La mataré, les juro por Kami que la mataré ._.

.-.-.-.-.-

**Miyu: **Todos los actores han comenzado a llegar, puede observarse a Neji, Naruto, Sasuke :L

**Ann: **Hinata =Q=

**Miyu: **._.?

**Ann y Miyu: **¡ITACHI! *Se lanzan a abrazarlo*

**Itachi:** ¿Quie…?

**Ann: **Soy Ann Tumocotaseco *-*

**Itachi: **Etto… Hola, Ann-chan. *retrocede*

**Miyu: **¡Suéltalo! *Voltea a verlo* Ita-kun, soy tu más fiel admiradora.

**Ann: **¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Déjalo!

**Miyu: **Sólo hay una solución. *Lo suelta*

**Ann: **Si, tienes razón. *Lo suelta también*

**Miyu y Ann: **Pelearemos hasta que nuestra ropa se destruya como dos hermosos ángeles sexys en una noche de pasión lujuriosa.

**Itachi: **¿Qué?

.-.-.-.-.-.

**Miyu: **¡Mira, es Gai-sensei!

**Ann: **No… no tiene maquillaje ._.

**Miyu: **(omg) *Trauma detected*

.-.-.-.-.-.

**Ann: **¿Cuándo podremos comer? TT-TT

**Miyu: **Mañana e_é

**Ann: **Pero moriré de hambre TTwTT

**Miyu: **Ese es el chiste e_é

**Ann: **._. ¿Quieres que muera, Miyu-chan?

**Miyu: **No, no *la abraza* Lo siento.

**Ann: **No te quiero TTnTT

**Miyu: **Si me quieres TTwTT

**Ann: **Que no e_é

**Miyu: **Que si e_é

**Lee: **Oigan, me gustaría que me entrevistaran para…

**Miyu:** Me quieres E_É

**Ann: **Que no E_É

**Lee: **La-Las dejo solas.

**Ann: **Quiero al perro, fíjate.

**Akamaru: ***huye*

.-.-.-.-.

**Naruto: **Estamos felices de iniciar nuevamente con otra temporada, 'ttebayo!

**Todos:** (Aplausos)

**Miyu: **Es tan sexy TwT

**Ann: **Si TT

**Hinata: **Daremos lo mejor de nosotros nwn

**Ann:** ¡Te amo Hinata! 3

**Miyu: **._.U Ann-chan, a caso tú eres… ya sabes…

**Ann: **Si, soy hombre :3

**Miyu: **Tu nombre dice… otra cosa (Oh dios mío) .-.

**Ann:** Anndy :D

**Miyu: **._.

**Ann: **JAJAJAJA ¿cómo crees? (?

**Miyu: **Me la creí XD

**Ann: **LOL

.-.-.-.-.

Próximo Capítulo….

_Sasuke Uchiha: Muchos somos fans… la verdad estoy sorprendido de la cantidad de personas en todo el mundo que ven el anime y leen el manga._

_Miyu T: (¿Me está hablando? ¿¡Sasuke-kun me está hablando?!) –Ya veo… si, debe ser difícil tener a tantas admiradoras detrás de ti._

_Sasuke U: Si… es muy tedioso en ocasiones (risas)_

_Miyu T: Pero bueno, al menos yo no soy así. _

_Sasuke U: Si jaja… eres diferente, Miyu-chan._

_Miyu T: Muchas gracias *-* _

_Sasuke U: ¿Miyu-chan?_

_Miyu T: ¿Papacito de mi vida? *-*_

_.-.-.-.-_

_¡Y estamos fuera!_

_**Fin del Capítulo 1.**_

_Esto fue un cáliz de lo que quiero hacer XD Obviamente que planeo narrar normalmente lo demás desde las imposibles Miyu Tumototachida y Ann Tumocotaseco XD _

_Culut-san! Si lees esto por favor, me gustaría que participaras conmigo nwn _

_Mi falso intento de comedia ;w;9_

_Nos vemos pronto, bye-bye nwn_

_¿Reviews? :D O ¿No reviews? U_u _


End file.
